Author Awards 2014
by AnnaDragonRider
Summary: This year, all the authors will compete to recieve an award of their categories :D WILL BE AWESOME! Open it, and you'll know how to compete :D
1. Chapter 1

Author Awards 2014

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, it's me, AnnaDragonRider (previously, TeamPeaches)! Yeah, I know I've been missing and I kind of disappeared, BUT I'M BACK!

Before I start explaining this Fanfiction I want to tell you that I've been missing because of my Exams and tests and school… But now it's over, so I will write A LOT.

Ok, now I'm going to explain you this. So, for this Fanfiction I need that the authors of Ice Age Fanfictions write their comments about their stories and their profile. Then, I will read every Ice Age Fanfiction of yours to, after a week, I do the Awards, like "Best Adventure Story" and "Best Romance Story" with your vote. It's like that! But I'll only put the Authors that comment in this Fanfic, ok? If you want to be in this, make sure you comment the things I said above.

Ice Age Characters will be in the crowd to, because I want them to receive their Award too, like "Best New Character" and things like that. BUT, for this, you will have to vote too :D!

I really hope you like this, and don't forget to vote! And comment, of course….

Byyyyyyyyyyyyyye!

Love you all, AnnaDragonRider.


	2. Chapter 2 - Character Nominees

_HIIIIIIIIIII guys! Today I'm going to write the Character Nomination chapter! I hope you like it __!_

_Don't forget that this is just humor, don't take this to serious __ Just have fun!_

Me: "WELCOME TO THE AUTHOR AWARD OF 2014!" I screamed to the crowd, which made silence in the entire room.

Me: "Well… Yeah, let's just move on from that awkward moment. As I was saying, welcome to the awards!" I said again, but, this time, a little more relaxed… I'm not nervous.

Producer at the backstage: "I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, DON'T SCREAM!"

Me: (Turns back on the crowd and yells at the producer) "YOU JUST SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT IN FRONT OF A MILLION PEOPLE!"

Producer at the backstage: "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY AM I PRODUCING THIS *BEEEEEEEP*"

Me: "OH SHUT UP AND LET ME CONTINUE THE AWARDS!"

Now, I turn to the public, which has a disturbing look on their faces.

Me: "Am… Yeah, let's just continue the awards. TOD-Today, is the first day of the 2014 Awards! And, we're going to release the Character Nominations!"

The public start to applaud my announcement. YAY, THEY LIKE ME!

Me: "Oh my God, they love me… Ok, I just want to say to the Ice Age Characters that this may be awkwardly awesome (for me) and that you may be disturbed in the end. But don't worry… You can always talk to Ellie, she's like a psychologist… In the nicest way :D

Ellie: "Okay…. I'll take that as a compliment."

Me:" You better, for your sake. Ok! Now let's move on, AGAIN, and release the bloody Nominations."

The titles of "Best New Character", "Stupidest Character Ever", "Best Couple and the Best Couple that we don't even know that is a couple" , "Best Screw Life Character", "Best 'I'm not afraid of death' Character", "Best Badass Character", "Best In Love Character", "Cutest Character", "Moodiest Character", "Best Happy-go-lucky Character" and "Most Retard Character"

Shira: "I DON'T want to be in there… Any of them…"

Me: "Oh, you don't know anything, innocent :D"

Me: "Okey! The nominees for the "Best New Character" are: Granny, Shira, Ethan, Flynn, Gupta, Gutt, Katie, Louis, Raz, Squint, Seffie and… The Mermaids."

Mermaids: "SUCK THAT, WE'RE NOMINATED!"

Me: "… Ok, calm your brain out, please… I want to finish this tonight"

Me: " The nominees for the "Stupidest Character Ever" are: Crash, Eddie, Sid, Flynn, Squint, Granny and Scrat!"

Squint: "WHAT? I'M NOT STUPID, I'LL REAP YOU APPARD, WOMAN!"

Me: "Well…. The nominees for "Best Couple and the Best Couple that we don't even know that is a couple" are: Buck/Pineapple, Diego/Shira-"

Shira: "REALLY? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Me: "Diego, calm down your girl, please…"

Diego: "Shira, will you plea- WHAT?"

Me: "Nevermind… As I was saying: Manny/Ellie, Ethan/Peaches-"~

Manny: " I DIDN'T APPROVED ANYTHING!"

Me: "God… You guys are talkative… very. THE OTHER NOMINATED COUPLES ARE: Scrat/Scrattle, Gutt/Mermaid, Louis/Peaches, Raz/Squint, Squint/Shira-"

He was going to interrupt me, but I started to scream the Nominations…

Me: "MOMMA/RUDY, SHIRA/SOTO-

Diego, Shira and Soto: "WHAT? How? WHY?"

Shira: "I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"

Me: "Humhum… But you will (retard hyena laugh)…. Shira/Gutt-"

Shira: "Ok, stop. Seriously!"

Me: "And Scrat/Nut!"

I said, as the crowd laughed and applauded at the same time. Moments later we heard:

"-I WILL VOTE ON SHIRA AND GUTT!"

Silence… And more silence.

Me: "Really? 'Cause… You should know that you are voting on two remorseless killers…. Just saying :D"

Producer at the backstage: "WE DON'T HAVE THE ENTIRE NIGHT, MOVE ON!"

Me: "YOU SHOULD MOVE ON FROM YOUR LAST GIRLFRIED, BOB, SERIOULSY, I'M THE PRESENTER, I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT, NOW STOP BEING A CRYBABY A SHUT UP!"

Producer at the backstage/Bob: "Oh, I give up.. YOU'RE INSUPPORTABLE, ANNA!"~

Me: "Thank you."

The public was shocked with my argument with the Producer at the backst-Bob. My argument with Bob.

Me: "Now, the "Best Screw Life Character" nominees are: Gutt, Soto, Rudy and… The water of the Meltdown"

Public: "WATER, WATER, WATER!"

Me: "Haha, Water, you've got some fans out there! You should feel amazing!"

Water of the Meldown: "I do, thank you very much!"

Me: "NOW, the nominees of the-"

Murtagh: *Opens the door* God, I'm sorry, I know I'm late, but-"

*Awkward silence*

Murtagh: "I've mistaken the room, did I?"

Me: "Yeah… he Alagaësia Awards are in the 6th room… But, I'm your fan. Your awesome!"

Murtagh: "Really? Thank you!"

Me: "But you had to SCREW UP YOUR LIFE AND RAN AWAY WITH THORN, FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU SHOULD'VE STAY WITH NASUADA!"

Murtagh: "Not again… Do you know how many times do I hear that?"

Me: "I have an ide- Wait… Are those lipstick marks? DID YOU AND NAS-"

Murtagh shouted the door… Yeah…

Me: "Murtagh Morzansson, ladies and gentleman :D"

The crowd starts applauding awkwardly as I continue.

Me: "The nominees of the "Best 'I'm not afraid of death' Character" are: Buck, Diego, Shira (for her almost-suicide of betraying Gutt) and Scrat… for…. Being Scrat!"

The public applauded harder and start shouting Buck's name.

Me: "Ok, ok, I get it! Many Buck fans! Let me freaking continue! :-(. The nominees for the "Best Badass Character" are: Soto, Gutt, Diego (for helping a baby murder and fight with girls), Shira (for being a pirate…), Raz, Squint (for trying miserably murder a mammoth with a little knife), Gupta, Silas (I don't know why… But yeah), Rudy, Oscar, Zeke, Lenny and Buck.

Squint: "IT WOULD WORK! I'M NOT MISERLBLE!"

Me: "Of course not…. Self-confidence is good... very good… Now, the nominees foooooor "Best In Love Character" are: Diego-"

Diego: "Kill me…"

Me: "Louis, Scrat, Granny-"

Granny: "THAT MERMAID IS HOT!"

Me: " 'Course it is…. Sid, Manny, Ellie, Shira-"

Shira: "I'LL *************** MURDER YOU IF YOU CONTINUE TELLING MY NAME, YOU-"

Announcer: We're having technical problems or… Anger problems."

Me: "I'M BACK! And gladly alive… Ok, and Peaches"

Peaches: "Haha, yeah…"

Me: "I don't know how am I still alive but… Let's continue… ***** the person who put me here, seriously. Ok… The nominees for "Cutest Character" are: Ellie, Flynn- Wait, what? *Turns back on the crowd and shouts for the backstage* YOU GUYS MADE A MISTAKE HERE! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! *Turns to the crowd" No offense, Flynn… But…. Erm… Yeah, ah…. Louis, Peaches, Baby Dinosaurs, Scrat, Sid, Squint and… Soto? *Reads again* Yeah, Soto."

Soto: "I think I'll pass for murdering presenters… "

Me: "Hehe… *nervous smile* You don't need to do that… Hehe… Okay. The nominees for the "Moodiest Character" are: Manny, pff, 'course… Soto *please don't kill me look*, Shira-"

Shira: "Ok, the Couple thing is bad, BUT THAT'S OFFENSIVE!"

Me: "Sorry, Shir… Ah… Diego, Rudy and Gutt"

They look at me with an angry look….

Me: "Seriously, stop… It's not my fault… It's Bob's"

Producer at the backstage/Bob: WHAT?

Me: "Get over it, Bob *Barbie smile* The next nominees for the "Best Happy-go-lucky Character" are: Ellie, Peaches, Louis and… Sid "

Peaches: "Awwwn, that's sweet :D"

Me: "Really?"

Peaches: "Yeah…"

Me: "… Kay… And, finally, I was starting to get sick of this… The LAST NOMINEES-"

Producer at the backstage/Bob:" DON'T SCREAM!"

Me: "FINE! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP! *Crowd's disturbed* *Coofs* Ah, yeah…. Ignore Bob, please… He's a fat producer who only eat McDonalds… Give him a break…"

Producer at the backstage/Bob: "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, PRODUCY! *Shouting for his assistant* Where is my BigMac?"

Me: "….. *stares silently at the public* The last nominees for the "Most Retard Character" are: Sid, Scrat, Buck (for talking with a stone and being married with a pineapple), Squint, Eddie, Crash, Granny and Flynn.

The crowd applauded.

Me: "God, finally I'll can watch peacefully the Season Finale of The Vampire Diaries"

The crowd looks at me, shocked and… With an awkward look.

Me: "Did I said it with my voice?"

The crowd nodded… God…

Me: "Ah… Yeah, well… That's all for the Character Nominees and for tonight, thank God! I'll see you in this Saturday with the Author Nominees. Don't forget… Ah… *turns to the backstage* What do I say now? Can I have a paper?"

A girl with ponytails cames to the stage to give me a paper with all I need to say about next Saturday.

Me: "Thank you… Ah, I need Coffee. Well, don't forget, if you want to compete you have to select one story of yours and talk about your author profile in the comments. BUT you can only compete until Saturday! That's what you can't forget… Oh, and vote on your favourite character of all the categories! DON'T FORGET THAT! Byeeeeeee, love you, kisses, hugs and teddy-bears *Turns to the backstage* Can I go home now?"

_That's all for this chapter, I hope you've laughed and liked it! You can still compete! RUUUN IF YOU WANT TO! Review and vote for every category _

_Love you all, AnnaDragonRider _


End file.
